


Letters to my Past

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Gen, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters to my past<br/>Being forced by Armin, Eren has no choice. But will he do a good job?<br/>1,000 words...<br/>to make it easier, Underlined speech is by Eren.<br/>Eren's P.O.V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to my Past

“Why do I have to do this again?”

“It’s fine isn’t it?”

“But it’s weird!”

“No, you are. Now get on with it Eren!”

 

This is weird. This is definitely weird… Why do I have to do this? Where in the world did Armin get this ‘idea’ from? Ah…he is glaring at me. I better start then…

 

“Wait how do I start writing it again?”

“Forget the format…just write the contents…”

 

_How are you doing?_

 

Shit…NO… This is so awkward!

 

_Are you fine?_

 

AH! I can’t do this!

 

_This is awkward for me to do but I have to since your best friend is forcing me to do this… well, in the future at least… This is making no sense…_

 

Well, apparently complaining about Armin made it a little easier…

 

_Are you being treated well?_

 

Who am I kidding? I KNOW for a fact that there was no way he was being treated well.

_Hope you aren’t pushed too hard with all your duties and all._

_You must be training hard right? Doing trials and drills every day to slightly increase your chances of survival._

_At least you’re not alone… You have your comrades with you. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha … and more._

_You even have seniors/superiors by your side. Or at least for a while… Petra-san was really nice wasn’t she?_

_Eld-san was sort of nice too. Oluo-san… well at least he wasn’t trying to beat the crap out of you every single day…_

_You sure have it tough… Having a person who is constantly berating you for everything you do always by you…_

_I know he hits you for even the tiniest mistakes that everyone makes. That clean freak with a height complex._

_He is always kicking you around with those short legs, prancing the halls like he owns the place._

_That constant scowl on his face telling you ‘not worth my time’ for whatever you do._

_That look of disapproval he always gives you despite how hard you try._

_I’m surprised you haven’t got up and just punched the crap out of him. Trust me, I really AM surprised._

_Well, that could be due to you being smart enough not to try playing with fate and risk getting sent to heaven early…_

_That freak treats you really badly right? Pushing you to do more runs and trainings even when you’re on the brink of collapsing._

_He makes you sleep in that filthy dungeon and never even bother asking you if it was uncomfortable to sleep through winter in that cold place._

_You must really hate him huh? He treats you like a dog and sees you as below him and doesn’t treat you like an equal. It’s no shock that you’d hate him._

_But you know, he is actually…not that bad._

_He does assault you physically but he is also the one who tells Petra-san to tend to your wounds. I bet you didn’t know that._

_He trains you and pushes you harshly but hey, it’ll keep you alive._

_Sure he keeps you in that pathetic excuse of a room but he also allows you to sleep in his room when it gets too cold._

_He does make you sleep on the floor but at least he provides you with a thicker blanket right?_

_You might think he is a heartless person who has no emotions and feels no pain._

_That’s not true. He actually feels it the most. There is no way any human can feel nothing watching their comrades die._

_No way for anyone to see their closest friends die before their very eyes and feel nothing._

_And he is just human._

_Beyond the titles and status he holds, beneath all that façade, is actually just a normal person._

_Someone that has to bear all the emotions of loss inside and not let them surface._

_He has to uphold those expectations of everyone and his own. That is no easy feat. I’m sure you know._

_So this may be strange coming from me but don’t hate him. Hate is not what he needs._

_I understand that that might be difficult for you but trust me. He is having a tough time with his own life too._

_Don’t get angry with him when he scolds you for not cleaning the windows properly._

_Don’t get mad when he calls you names that are definitely insulting._

_Don’t get pissed at what he does because he is just doing his job._

_Beneath all that is a guy who has just lost too much to know how to give properly._

_Don’t hate him._

“Eren! Are you even doing it…Wow…”

“What?”

“That’s a… pretty long letter…”

“Really? I’m not done yet though. Hold on.”

 

_You’ll come to know what I mean one day. Well, you will regret it on some days but…_

_One day, you’ll be really glad you didn’t hate him._

_One day, you’ll be able to see what is beneath the shell clearly._

_One day he’ll be glad that you didn’t hate him._

_After all, wasn’t that what he implied to you on your third meeting?_

“Done!”

“Really? Show me!”

“Wait! Why do I have to?”

“What’s there to hide?”

“Wait! Stop!”

“Eren…”

“Don’t”

“You should really learn how to paragraph properly. This is by no means a correct way of writing.”

“Shut up! You said only the content was important!”

“Yeah but… who knew? That you could actually write something beyond 150 words.”

“Shut up! I can ok? It’s just I don’t want to.”

“And who knew that Eren Yeager could actually write something thoughtful and romantic.”

“WHA-“

“Who knew right? Nobody did. Not the past me, not the past Mikasa. Not even the past you.”

“Stop already…”

“I bet that he didn’t know that was what you felt too.”

“And we will keep it that way… We will.”

“Maybe I guess. Maybe he will.”

“Armin”

“What?”

“You know he wouldn’t.”

“That’s…not true we don’t know for sure.”

“Sure we don’t Armin. Sure we don’t.”

_Sincerely,_

_Eren Yeager 860_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your interpretations :))) I'm curious to know ^^


End file.
